Love and Life, Love and Death
by Jen M. Snyder
Summary: Draco and Harry fell in love. but it a short lived love, and after draco dies, what is a pregnant harry to do. Warning: violence. one shot


**A long one shot.**

**Warning: Do not read if you are queasy about **

**1: yaoi male/male relationships**

**AND/OR**

**2: Male pregnancies**

Draco sat up in bed. He felt cold, empty. Pain shot threw his left arm, the curse on his arm burned black, and flickered with gold.

He sighed. Another day at the dark lords feet, pledging himself to the one person in the world he didn't believe or truly care about. He got up and felt the light hand on him.

'_Harry_' the thought flashed through his head in a second. He turned and saw that raven headed boy was still asleep, his hand grasping Draco's leg. He eased the hand away from his thigh, and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After he was done, Draco put on the silver mask and wrote out a quick note to Harry explaining what had happened. With a snap, he was gone. He taped the note to the bathroom mirror, where he knew harry would find it.

Harry, groggily, opened his eyes. He sighed. he was so warm right now, all he needed, all he wanted was Draco.

He turned over and was rewarded with an empty space.

" what?" Harry said, sitting up and looking around. " Draco?"

harry got up, wrapping the sheet around his naked torso. "Draco?" he yelled a little louder.

When Lucius had died at Harry's hand, Draco had invited him to live at the manor with him when he learned harry didn't have a home of his own.

That was where their little infatuated relationship had begun.

Since the first time that they had made love to each other, Harry hadn't awoke not wrapped in Draco's arms.

He was surprised, but also scared.

When he entered the bathroom, he noticed the note taped to the mirror.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry, the Dark lord called. I had to leave. I'll be home at latest of dinner. I promise._

_Love, _

_Draco._

Harry felt his heart become pained. If the Dark Lord broke through Draco's defenses, then he would die.

" oh god." Harry thought, Falling back onto the toilet.

He ran to the fireplace and flooed Snape.

" Severus." he said through the fire. " please if anything happens, please pull Draco out if you can."

Severus looked at him. " Mr. Potter do you really believe that I would let my god child die, because of my dislike of you?"

" fine."

Harry pulled his head back through the hearth and the green flame died down.

No matter what Snape said, Harry still feared for his lover.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, he didn't eat, he didn't sleep, he didn't do anything. He was so afraid, afraid of the worst. He wandered around the Malfoy mansion, eventually reaching the library. There he sat and read the journal that belonged to Draco. It was a special journal that harry would look at this time and not again for a very very very long time.

Harry hadn't wanted to tell Draco that he was Pregnant. Male pregnancy was Rare in the Wizarding World, but not unheard of. It was even rarer in the Muggle world. It was considered, and defined as the passage of Magic from spouse to spouse and child. It was pure magic, few men went through it. He had told Mr. Weasley about it. Arthur, as he had asked Harry to call him at graduation, had gone through it with the twins. Harry was very grateful to ask someone about what to do and what happens. He wasn't very far along, about a month. Not yet far enough to show. Now he was regretting not telling him. Now he feared that the baby, a girl he was sure, would never know her father.

The day ebbed away, light slowly leaving the library. At around five, Harry left the library.

He stood in the hallway and called, " Dolly."

with a pop, a house elf appeared. She was younger then the other ones that roamed the mansion, cleaning rooms and doing other odd bits. She had long pale ears, bright green eyes, and skin the color of tea mixed with cream. Truth be told she was the daughter of Dobby and Winky. Dobby of course had died in the last battles of the War before the new Dark Lord took over, and would never know his daughter. Neither would Winky because she died giving birth to Dolly, barely having the time to name her before her life was pulled from her body.

" Yes, Master Potter" she said bowing low to him, " what do you wish?"

" please prepare a dinner for me and Master Malfoy." Harry said, looking at the tiny Daughter of his dead friend. " make all of Master Malfoy's favorites. He should be home soon. When he returns alert me of his entrance."

" Aye, Master Potter." said Dolly, before disappearing with a pop.

Again Harry was alone in the hallway. Slowly but surly he walked to Draco's and his rooms. He stripped and began pulling his bath. When the room smelled of lavender and the water was almost to overflowing, he stopped the taps, and climbed in. the hot water flowed over him and eased his pains away. He began to relax, and his eyes drooped. He never noticed the man standing in the doorway, waiting for him, with Draco hanging limp in his arms.

_____________________

Ronald Weasley stood in the doorway watching the man he loved. Harry didn't know the power and the force that Ron had loved him. Though pain coursed threw the injured man in his arms, it had been inflicted by the man holding him. Poison was coursing through him, poison that would eventually kill him, forcing Harry to came running to Ron. But even Draco didn't know that Ron was the one who had sent the irreversible, Morte Da Veleno, curse.

" Harry," whispered Draco, wanting and needing to see to feel to taste Harry.

At that whisper, Harry jumped and turned to the door suddenly alert. " Draco" he said, barely audible.

With a flash, harry was out of the bath, a towel wrapped around him and was looking down at Draco's face.

" over here. " harry said, moving to the bed and beckoning Ron and Draco over.

Ron laid down Draco and left the room. Neither saw the small smile that crossed Ron's face as he left.

" Draco." harry said, laying next to him. " Draco don't die. Please I need you."

" No." Draco said, lifting his hand with all his strength and placing it on Harry's cheek. " you have to live for our baby."

" you knew?" harry said, looking into Draco's eyes.

Draco smiled up into his face. " yes." he said, "I knew, but i need some paper, a quick quote quill, and a small dagger."

Harry search for a few minutes, before finding them. Then brought them to Draco.

" Bring in the Weasel." Draco said, looking at Harry. " he's my witness along with you."

with that Ron entered, and Draco began to speak. The quill taking down the words as they escaped his mouth.

" I, Draco Lucius Barlo Maverick Malfoy, do solemnly swear on my father's head, in this will that the Malfoy Manor now belongs to Harry James Potter, by right of Marriage," He took Harry's hand. " By right of blood." he cut both His and Harry's hands and bound them together at the cuts. " and by Spirit."

he pulled Harry in and kissed him. When the kiss ended, Draco said, " this I do swear." he pulled their hands apart and pressed his palm to the paper. With a snap the paper rolled up, a ribbon tied around it, and it flew over to the table where it landed and stayed.

Draco pulled Harry into a kiss once more and when they pulled apart, Draco held his face again.

" Harry," Draco said, keeping his face close to Harry's. His vision had begun to blur. " Harry, I have to tell you this. I never told you before. I never thought I could but now I know that I can and I need too."

he fell back a little bit but pushed himself back up. " Harry, I love yo-"

this time Draco fell back, and didn't move. " Draco." Harry said, his words ringing in his ears. " Draco."

he shook Draco's body. " Draco!" he screamed shaking the limp body of his dead lover. "DRACO!"

he dropped his body and backed away, slowly. He began to cry, he couldn't do anything, he couldn't save the man he loved. All he had left of his love was the small child growing in his belly.

He levitated Draco's body out of the room, with Ron following behind him.

__________________

_**Three Weeks Later...**_

Ron stood next to Harry as they lowered the casket containing Draco's Body into the ground. Hermione, the rest of the Weasley family, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Narcissa Malfoy, and a few others were at the funeral that was held on the grounds of the Manor.

Everyone had been invited to stay at the Manor, until they saw fit to leave. By now Harry was beginning to show of the baby.

After the funeral was done, everyone retired into the giant living room.

Harry stood a little away from everyone else. He saw a glimpse of Ron in the Mass of people, and shivered.

Ron had stayed with him, and Harry had allowed him to join with him, as Ron called it. It had been painful, aggravating, and very possessive sex, not making love as it had been with Draco. But he knew ( and feared he was right) that if he didn't do it, Ron would kill the baby as soon as it was born if he didn't make Ron believe that the baby was his.

Harry stood straight against the wall again, waited a second, then pushed away and into the mass of people. He was looking for two people in particular, Narcissa and Molly.

After Harry had killed Lucius and Voldemort, Narcissa had refused to return to the Manor for Fear of her memories. She didn't want to relive any of them, and wanted to keep the good memories intake. But he thought that

Molly was one of the only people who knew that Ron loved Harry more then he thought anyone could. Harry thought that she knew just how much and how far He would go to get Harry.

He finally found them standing against the far wall about as pale as he was.

"Molly, Narcissa," he said starring over his shoulder. "May I have a word with you?"

" why, yes harry." Narcissa said, gripping his upper shoulder, along with Molly's and pulled her along as well. " perhaps somewhere more private." she turned to face Molly. " WITHOUT your son."

all of this exchange was made in something barely higher then a whisper, but Ron heard it. And after they left, he followed, not close enough to be noticed, but far enough not be heard.

Narcissa took them to the library, where Harry saw she was heading to the journal he had left out and someone had put back.

She pulled it out and read a few lines. " Just as I thought." she said, handing the book to Harry, with Molly starring over his shoulder to read it.

The journal was a magical object. It recorded every thing that happened to the person that wrote in it the first time. The person didn't even have to truly write within it's pages. But it followed the orginal writer's script. Like I said, it's magic.

It was Draco's handwriting.

On the day that Draco died, the page was covered. But down at the bottom, the very bottom, but not over look-able. It said in big bold hard hitting, writing,

**'DRACO MALFOY WAS MURDERED BY RONALD WEASLEY.'**

Harry and Molly looked at the word. Then about a half a minute after reading the words, Molly burst into tears and both harry and Narcissa looked at her.

"i knew that he would go far for you Harry." Molly said, looking up at him through her tear-streamed face. " but I never knew that he would go this far."

" oh you knew mum." said a voice behind them. Harry and Narcissa turned around, and molly looked up. " I think you did know how far I would go for winning Harry's love, and all it took was one well placed spell. So now I guess I have to get rid of the pains in my life including that little babe inside of you, my darling. _Expelliramus."_

Harry's, Narcissa's, and Molly's wands flew from them. Ron caught them.

" now for the babe." Ron said, pointing his wand to Harry's growing belly. " _Aborto spontaneo in caso di morte"_

The bright purple spell flew at Harry's stomach and just before it hit a glow engulfed his stomach. The spell ricochet off the glow and turned green, killing Ron Weasley in his tracks.

Harry looked down at his stomach and would have fell to his butt if the chair that Molly had just moved from, had not been placed under his butt. He was crying.

He looked up and could of sworn that he saw Draco smiling down at him.

" thank you, Draco." Harry said, cradling his tummy. " Thank you."

____________________________

**Seven Months and One Week Later...**

Harry was laying on his back in the ST. Mungo's Maternity ward.

" Push." the Midwife said, looking over the top of the sheet laid over him. " one more big PUSH!"

Harry pushed, his face was red and he couldn't yell at anyone because no one else other then Draco had done this to him.

Finally his baby, His child, popped out. His screaming baby girl. When she was cleaned up, they saw that her hair was snow white like Draco's, and her skin was tanned like Harry's. But her eyes were Sea green, the mixture of both their eyes.

Harry passed out from the exertion, and woke up to find his baby in the arms of Narcissa, and the baby reaching out her arms to him. He smiled and spread his arms wide to her. Narcissa handed the now-flailing baby to him.

The Weasley family stood scattered around the bed. None of them had blamed Harry for what had happened. Ron had been with five or six men before and had almost killed three of them with how brutal he was. They had come to live with Harry and Narcissa at the Manor.

" oh." Harry said, looking down at the baby in his arms. " my little girl, my little Miyako Mitsoku Potter-Malfoy."

**____________________________**

**I hope you liked this. **

**For all you Ron lovers out there**

**if you didn't like me killing ron **

**oh well, I never liked him, **

**he dies. **

**This is my first and last yaoi story, **

**based on a picture I found on deviantart.**

**Like I said hope you liked. **


End file.
